Fight Or Flight
by waywardvictorian
Summary: Fight or flight: the body's natural reaction to conflict. Fight, if you can win, flight if you can't. Simple. Harry thought that his brain must have been wired wrong. Lucius was always an exception. Pairing: Lucius/Harry


Fight or Flight

Pairing- Lucius/Harry

A/n: The third and last prompt one shot I have thus far written. I am currently working on a full length story and have plans for numerous other one shots. The full length story should be making a appearance relatively soon.

As always I hope you enjoy the one shot, and any feed back will be greatly appreciated. In addition I would like to thank my wonder beta : Corycian Muse for her amazing editing skills.

-v

Disclaimer: don't own.

" Harry." Hermione called, her brown eyes full of worry. She and Ron stood nervously on the staircase leading from the entrance hall. Harry ignored her, his attention solely focused on the imperious man looking down on him. Lucius Malfoy's long silverly blond hair fell neatly down his back; his sharp grey eyes bore into the smaller boy defensively glaring back at him.

"Potter," he spoke coolly.

"Malfoy." Harry spat, his fists clenched.

Hermione called to him once more from the stairs, pleading for him to leave it, to come up to the common room with her and Ron, to not cause any unnecessary conflict.

Fight or flight: the body's natural reaction to conflict. Fight, if you can win, flight if you can't. Simple. Harry thought that his brain must have been wired wrong. He never ran. He fought, always but then if he could he'd run. Never did he just run.

But today his life was not in any immediate danger. Although his pride was possibly in for a serious thrashing, Lucius had a way of berating like no other. Harry could feel his friends' gaze on his back. He could turn and leave, but something about those sharp, cold, mocking grey eyes made that impossible.

Malfoy leaned ever so slightly against the door frame, a single elegant eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Potter… are we going to stand here all day?" Harry only glared harder, gritting his teeth. The elder Malfoy looked exasperated as he stepped forward. He slid by the seething teen towards the great double doors, leading to the grounds. Then he was gone, leaving an agitated Harry Potter in the entrance hall.

Harry heard hurried footsteps descending the stairs. He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder, and heard her voice hissing in his ear. How irresponsible could he possibly be? He didn't know, maybe he should find out.

What was he doing? she shrieked, did he have any idea?

He didn't, none at all. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what he was doing. Ron's voice broke Harry's stream of consciousness. He was getting desperate in his attempts to quieten the irate Hermione. The redhead sent Harry a pleading look, asking, no - _begging_ him to help smooth the girl's ruffled feathers.

Harry shrugged apologetically, his thoughts still whirling. There was something dangerously alluring about Lucius Malfoy. He and his razor wit. He wasn't like the other death eaters. He wasn't pure evil, or even borderline insane like may of his comrades in arms. He was simply looking out for his best interests, the only way he knew how.

One could harder call him a representative of the light, but still he wasn't evil. He was not his crazed master. Lucius acted as though he served Voldemort, but his ends were always his own. He was too proud, to vibrantly cold to bow to anyone.

He would go through the motions, play both sides, then move forward with his own agenda. Lucius Malfoy held a freedom most men could only dream of; that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, dreamed of. Harry stepped from his friend's grasp; their voices fell on deaf ears. He wanted it, that freedom, freedom to act on his own. He wanted it so badly he would do anything to just hold a piece of it.

Harry crossed the hall, leaving his confused friends at the foot of the sweeping staircase. He slipped out the double doors and skipped down the stone steps leading to the sprawling grounds, jumping the last few. His feet tapped across the grey slate path leading from the towering castle.

Harry's green eyes scanned the grounds searching for a flash of slivery blond through the post-rain haze. The rain had finally let up that morning after pounding the school grounds for days. With the start of April the rain had come in unrelenting torrents, even causing Quidditch practice to be postponed. When it had finally let up, the air smelt of dirt and the freshness of spring. The frenzy for the Quidditch pitch had long started.

The moist air was still hazy and hung low over the Hogwarts grounds. This mist hindered the progress of Harry's search, but he persisted. He had begun to think he was too late. To do what, he didn't exactly know.

He saw the elder Malfoy crossing the end of one of the older courtyards, leading to the Apparation Boundaries behind Greenhouse Three. Harry vaulted over the low wall, following the path leading from the front doors to Hagrid's hut, landing awkwardly on the courtyard.

Harry stumbled as he hit the cracked flagstones, still slick from the recent rain. His foot caught on one of the many tendrils of ivy. After a moment of struggling to keep his already precarious balance, he determinedly crossed the grey flagstones.

Lucius was getting closer to the few steps leading off the grounds to the Apparition Boundaries. Harry picked up his pace, sliding slightly on the slick stones. He was getting closer.

Harry reached out; fingers brushed over fine fabric, then closed on a strong shoulder. Harry slid to a halt, his hand closing over Lucius's arm. He pulled the aristocratic man back towards him. Lucius turned, a look of bored expectancy on his face.

"You wanted something Potter?" Lucius asked. He flicked a strand of errant pale blond hair back over his shoulder, whilst waiting for Harry to respond.

He didn't.

Lucius sighed, "I don't have all day. Can you just get on with whatever you have deemed important enough to bother me with, so I can leave."

Harry stood, his blazing green eyes meeting Lucius's cool grey ones, a tan hand still held firmly to a fine sleeve. Lucius looked down at the agitated, slender boy expectantly, waiting for his move. Would Potter attack with his wand or his words? What travesty was he blaming Lucius for this time?

It seemed the boy had come to a decision, and he moved.

He had reflexes like a snake. His hand shot out, wrapping around Lucius's neck; the other grasped the front of his robes. Harry jerked Lucius's head towards his, and with one quick motion, planted his lips on the elder Malfoy's, who subsequently went ridged with shock. The semblance of a kiss only lasted a few brief seconds.

It was then that Harry realized exactly what he had done, and shoved Lucius from him. His once fire-filled eyes had dulled to a wide glassy green, and his slender frame shook slightly from what repercussions could follow his rash actions.

Like lighting, Harry turned on his heel and was sprinting off towards the castle. Every move the boy made was quick and precise. It was no wonder that Draco had never beaten him at Quidditch. Lucius doubted he ever would.

Lucius watched the figure shrink into the distance. He raked his pale hand through his long hair. For once he wasn't sure exactly how he should react. He could still see blazing green eyes, a slender, tan face starring determinedly up at his. He could still feel those soft lips upon his own.

Harry was bent double, breath coming in short, sharp gasps. His lungs burned in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. His legs shook, and gave out. He had collapsed under one of the trees hanging low over the lake.

He still shook, adrenaline coursing through his body. Finally when his breathing had begun to calm, he pulled himself to his feet, looking glassy-eyed over the dark lake. He stood, mind blank, eyes seeing but not taking in.

When he heard a rustling in the tree's low hanging branches, his head whipped around, searching for the origin of the sound. His eyes raking over his surroundings, when something struck his chest, pinning him to the willow.

He gazed up into cool grey eyes. Long pale blond hair fell around their faces like a curtain. Harry's mouth fell open, gasping, before he managed to shake off most of the shock and close his lips again. Lucius smirked, leaning in next to Harry's ear. His hot breath made Harry squeak. He could feel Lucius smirk against his neck, and Lucius spoke softly in his ear, "You're playing a dangerous game… and I don't follow rules."

His lips met Harry's neck, eliciting a gasp. Lucius took this opportunity to capture Harry's mouth into a demanding kiss. One that Harry leaned into, allowing his mouth to be completely ravished, again causing his breath to come in short hard gasps.

Lucius bit gently on the junction of Harry's neck, causing the boy to make a quiet keening. Pale hands ran through messy raven hair. Lucius pulled Harry's lips to his. Ravishing him once more, before pulling away, he placed a feather light kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth. Lucius stepped back, smirking down on Harry who rested heavily on the bent willow. He ran a hand over Harry's face, and the boy leaned into the gentle touch, eyes closed.

"Till next time," Lucius whispered, stealing a final kiss, before turning and walked off, leaving a dazed and confused Harry Potter in his wake. Just as he should.


End file.
